The Breakup
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: He's a famous singer, easily the voice of the decade. She's a model, voted world's most gorgeous, sexy woman. They're both alike. They were both in love. But something unbelievable happened, something that caused their relationship to collapse...only he doesn't know why. Can the two fix their broken love in time for their...surprise? Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth stared at the liquor bottle in her hand, then drained it in one gulp. Her eyeliner was smudged beneath her eyes and black teartracks ran down her face from her mascara. She was sat on the floor, her dress straps slipping down her shoulders, her hair wild. She was a mess. She couldn't let the press see her like this. A total wreck. She's be on the magazine covers for weeks. Hands shaking, she uncorked the next bottle and drained that one too. Then she lay down in the fetal position and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Percy sat in his armchair, a pen in one hand, his head resting on the other. Angry tears were sliding down his face as he scribbled furiously on the paper in front of him, his thoughts coming together beautifully into a melody. She was everything to him, and she was gone like that. For all he knew she never cared. He wrote faster, angrier, the words a rush of fury that he felt so strongly. The publicists would find out soon enough, then it'd be, "We understand how you feel," "Exclusive interview with Percy Jackson about the Big Breakup" and all that. No you don't understand, he thought bitterly, have you ever had your love broadcasted to the world? Have you ever had to announce publicly that you've had a breakup? No, he thought, you haven't.<p>

* * *

><p>"One ticket to New York please." Annabeth said, her eyes covered by dark shades. She knew she looked a mess, so the public wouldn't recognise her anyway, but the shades helped cover her bloodshot eyes from the hangover she was suffering from.<p>

"Single or return?"

"No return."

* * *

><p>"Kid, they're gonna be all over you now. Still vulnerable from a breakup, writing a heart-wrenching new single...they'll eat it up. Great for your publicity." Percy's manager, Hedge, told him.<p>

"MY PUBLICITY?! I JUST LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! GONE, JUST LIKE THAT! ANNABETH, SHE...she was my everything."

"Okay kid, I get it. But you got a show to put on now. Knock 'em dead." Hedge smiled in a somewhat kind way.

Percy stepped out onto the stage, amid cheers. "Hey everybody!" More screams. Wiping the years from his eyes, he began to sing.

~oOo~

Hours later, he said goodbye to the screaming fans and retired to his armchair. His heart was heavy and his eyes were drooping with fatigue. Wearily, he picked up his phone. He'd called her countless times already, and she'd hung up every time he tried to ring.

"Annabeth, I need you...please. I'm breaking, I'm literally breaking in half. I can't deal with this. Please...I want you back."

What was the point? He knew she was deleting his messages.

Little did he know, Annabeth Chase was listening to every one of his messages, crying, whispering, "I want you back too."

~oOo~

She was everywhere but with him. It broke Percy's heart whenever she appeared - on movie posters, modelling on the catwalk...She was everywhere in Hollywood. But his heart was feeling lighter than usual on this particular morning. Unknowing of their breakup, the director of Annabeth's latest film, Naughty Girls, had invited him to the premiere. Finally he'd get to see her. To talk to her. To ask her why. Why the breakup. Why the heartbreak. Why the sudden leave. She couldn't avoid him forever. In a few short hours, they'd meet again.

~oOo~

There she was. Wearing that little black dress he'd bought her. He remembered the first time she'd worn that dress. It had ended with that dress lying on the floor along with his shirt and jeans. She hadn't worn it since the separation. Now here she was, wearing it again. Well, it was stunning. She was strolling around, shaking hands, signing autographs, thanking people yet desperately trying to escape, by the looks of things. She kept edging closer and closer to the edge of the room. Cutting his way through the crowd (treading on a few toes too) he made his way towards her retreating figure. As she noticed him, she gave an inaudible squeak and starting moving faster. Not fast enough. Percy caught her and touched her shoulder gently. She gasped at his familiar touch.

"Look, I... what's wrong with you?" Her eyes were rimmed with red and bloodshot.

"Go away." The first sentence she'd said to me since the breakup. "I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Please," Percy begged, his voice getting unintentionally louder. "Can't we talk about this?"

"I said leave me _ALONE_." She was starting to attract voices. Paparazzi began pulling out cameras and snapping pictures in a frenzy. Annabeth started crying again.

"Why are you even here?!" She screamed. "WHY?! TO RUIN MY LIFE AGAIN?! GET LOST, JACKSON."

She seemed away, sobbing, hastily flanked with journalists. The door slammed shut, and she was gone.

The remaining paparazzi turned to Percy, cameras flashing, notebooks at the ready. Percy was already out of the door.

* * *

><p>Annabeth couldn't believe what she'd done. For ages, she'd wanted to speak to Percy calmly, to apologise, to get back together. No, that was a lie. She wanted to be kissing him, in his arms, as normal. But the first option was good too. But what she do? Only went and screamed in his face. They weren't even HER feelings too - it wasn't his fault, she'd agreed - but they were the feelings of...who? The paparazzi? No, they'd be thrilled. Her parents? Nope. Her friends? Definitely not. She didn't know where it came from, but those feelings, that outburst, was not her. She regretted it.<p>

" All of me, lives all of you, all your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections " (John Legend!) Annabeth was interrupted out of her thoughts but hey phone buzzing. Caller ID: Percy. As usual. Her eyes watered, remembering the song Percy had written, dedicated to her. THEIR song. She really needed a new ringtone. She let it ring, not wanting to answer, reliving the memory. Eventually, the call ended - only to start ringing again. Unable to control herself anymore, Annabeth picked up the cell.

"Annabeth?!" Percy sounded incredulous.

"Percy."

There was a silence. Nobody said anything, except Percy's crazy manager in the background, yelling "Stop moping, kid!"

"I..." they both said at once, then went silent again, waiting for the other to speak.

"Oh Annabeth..." Percy sighed. "What happened to us?"

If only you knew, Annabeth thought bitterly. If only you knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I know this is really topsy-turvy, but it's done. Let me know your fav POV, so I don't have to keep switching. Unless you want me to. Then it's fine. Please, no harsh reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**utellme: I can't give away spoilers. Sowwy! Have a cookie (::)**

**I think I'm gonna keep alternating POVs.**

* * *

><p>"I want to know." Percy said into the phone, his voice thick. "You just...<em>left<em>, like our entire relationship was nothing. I...I thought we had something." He choked.

_Beep._

The line went dead. Percy sighed frustratedly, running a hand through his choppy hair. As much as he loved her, she was so...so _infuriating. _She'd been getting his calls, and he one time she answered, she hung up almost immediately. He still remembered the night she left, the night his heart broke into a million unfixable shards._  
><em>

_That night, nothing unusual happened. Percy's concert had sold out completely and even had fans swamping the nearby streets and in the car-parks just to hear him perform. Afterwards, they had celebrated with some cheesy rom-coms and champagne. She wasn't acting out of the ordinary. She was plain old, stuck-up, gorgeous and _annoying_ Annabeth.  
><em>_He woke up in the morning to blinding sunlight, empty arms and a hasty note scribbled 'im sorry.' Their room was ransacked - anything of Annabeth's was gone. It was like she'd never even been there. He could still smell her expensive perfume-scent on the pillows. That was when his heart snapped._

He missed her. But she'd made it pretty damn clear. She hated him. She wanted _nothing_ to do with him. He'd _ruined her life_. He wasn't sure what he'd done, but it must've been pretty bad.

Head cloudy, Percy stood and decided to take a walk, to clear his mind. It was likely he'd meet a few fans - oblivious to the fact he was now single - who would beg for his autograph and tell him how much he meant to them. Maybe that'd make him feel better about himself.  
>Unlike many others, Percy didn't really have a lot of self-esteem, so when one of America's most loved supermodels chose to date him, over some rich CEO of an important estate, he was pretty damn impressed. But when she left...well.<p>

He strolled casually down the street, humming to himself, trying _not_ to look like his soulmate had just stamped on his heart with her fashionable stilettos and then proceeded to crush it with her wedge heels. Luckily, he found a distraction.

A girl approached him, her pretty dark hair falling in her face, smiling uncontrollably, her hands clutching a glittery purple notebook. Her eyes were shining, like this was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Percy smiled back at her.

"Oh my gods..." She said, a hand over her heart. "You're Percy Jackson! I have _all _of your albums! I can't believe it!" She squealed. Percy laughed. He was used to fans, but they still made him smile when they were excited. To think that barely four years ago he was in that position.

"C-can you sign my notebook? I can't believe this is happening..." She muttered the last part to herself, incredulous. "I'm Mila..." **(AN Mila-is-a-bookworm101, check her out bcuz she rules!)**_  
><em>

Percy chuckled and took her pen.

_Dear Mila,  
><em>_Keep believing! I love all my fans, and you are awesome! Enjoy your tickets!  
><em>_Percy Jackson x_

Mila read the message to herself quietly, murmuring the words aloud. "Enjoy the tickets?" She muttered, looking at Percy. In his hand he held two backstage passes.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. Percy tapped his nose and winked.

"I didn't do anything." He said, smiling. Mila's mouth fell open as she clutched the tickets, staring at his retreating back.

She picked up her phone.

"Kacie you'll never believe this..."

Percy smiled. Teenage girls...Always able to brighten your day.

* * *

><p>Back at home, he found himself greeted with his old bandmembers, Jason and Piper. The band had split (on good terms) when Percy had been snapped up by a recording company as a solo artist. Jason and Piper later formed a new band with an eccentric drum player, Leo Valdez. The kid was nice enough, but very quirky.<p>

"Dude...sorry. We flew over when we heard. Piper looked like she was gonna kill a bitch. I can't believe it." Jason said.

Piper smiled sadly and hugged Percy in a sisterly way. "I _was_ gonna kill a bitch. If I'd have spotted her, I'd have been charged for murder. I don't even know the gal, but..."

That was reassuring.

"Thanks guys. I think I needed you here. I just kinda - "

A knock at the door interrupted, but before Percy could answer it swung open.

Percy felt as if his heart had begun stabbing itself.

Stood in the doorway was the one face he was desperate yet unwilling to see.

The face that could launch a thousand ships. Annabeth.

She was breathing heavily, her face flushed pale. Her angel curls were windswept, which matched her facial expression - shocked and overwhelmed. She was wearing that little brown trench coat - gods, Percy remembered her wearing that on their first date. That spiked painful memories.

"I think we need to talk." She said shakily, her regal air faltering. She stepped inside hesitantly, her eyes darting from Percy to Jason and finally resting on Piper.

"I think we do too." Percy deadpanned.

Piper just scowled.

"So you're the bitch who broke my friend's heart, huh?" She spat, her kaleidoscopic eyes flashing angrily.  
>"Excuse me?" Annabeth's queen-like attitude came back. "And who might you be?"<br>"_I_ happen to be his best friend, you uptight bitch."

Annabeth turned to Percy, that high-and-mighty look (that he adored so much) on her features. "Does _she_ have to be there for this? I'm not sure I want animals listening in on what I have to say."

Piper's mouth fell open angrily, a look of hatred on her face. It looked strange on Piper; she wasn't usually one to have such strong negative feelings. "All of us or none of us." She stated firmly.

Annabeth swallowed and stuck her chin in the air.

"Fine." She said, sitting down. She looked Percy in the eye. "Confession time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Not sure why, but I'm on fire with this fic atm. Writing is hard and I have Writers Block on FFTD but on this one I'm on a roll. Enjoy! AND REVIEW!**

**Stressed out Annabeth ft. not so angry anymore Piper. **

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

Oh boy.

This wasn't going to plan. At all.

The way I'd planned it, we could talk, _alone_, figure something out, and try to fix this mess. But no, of course, karma's a bitch. Karma's not only a bitch, it's a bitch with bad timing. I'd gladly accept the bad karma _any _ other time but no, now seems sufficient. Typical.

First I appear at his house looking like a gasping fish that's been hit by a truck - not a good look. Then, joy oh joy, his (friends? Band-mates?) are there. Then the rude, interrupting dark-haired bitch tells me I have to tell all of them or none of them?!

Just no. I don't have to do anything she says.

I was severely tempted to yell "FINE!" and storm out, telling no one instead of all of them, but instead,_ being the better person, _I simply responded with a calm "Fine." and sat down.

"Confession time." I said.

I could feel three pairs of eyes on me. I wasn't usually uncomfortable with stares - being a model, you get them all the time - but this was horrible. I cleared my throat a few times, twiddling with a loose curl.

"Where do I begin?" I asked uncertainly.

Percy locked eyes with me, his mesmerizing green ones brimming with tears. The sight of them brought back too many emotions - love, anger, bitterness, guilt. "The break up." His voice trembled. My heart nearly snapped at the sound of it. "Why."

It wasn't a question. I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

Piper tapped her wrist impatiently, huffing. I glared at her.

"I...I did something stupid, okay? I messed up big time."

Silence. I took that as a chance to continue. My heart fluttered nervously, sending butterflies right down to my stomach.

"I was stupid! I went out, I was drunk...I didn't mean any of it! I was out of my mind! When I realised...when I realised what I'd done, I...I just..." Everything came out in a tsunami of frantic words.

The tears in Percy's eyes slipped down his cheeks. He looked absolutely heartbroken, and worse, betrayed. I had to fight to keep myself from crying out.

"You...you slept with another man?" He whispered. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath.

Piper looked at me disgustedly, like I was a piece of dirt on her shoe. "_Cheating skank_." I heard her murmur.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" I yelled at her, my face growing hot. "I said, I was drunk. He was a rich CEO of a shipping company, he was charming, I had no idea what I was doing. I was beyond comprehensible speech, even. I was reeling and tripping all over the place. He didn't know i had a boyf...h-had a boyfriend...I didn't know h-he was m-married, I..." I broke down.

I leaned my head forwards into my lap, tears flowing like Niagara Falls.

Piper scoffed. "So you're a cheater, a slut, a gold-digger _and_ a home-wrecker. You must be living a good life."

Percy silenced her, something I was grateful for. I looked up gingerly. Jason, the other band-member, was biting his lip awkwardly, like he was suddenly intruding on something private. _No shit, Sherlock_.

"Something here doesn't add up. You said that Percy ruined your life. Explanation, blondie?"

I balled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. "One." I hissed menacingly. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Blondie."

"Two. I was getting to that. Explanation - I was hungover and my brain was still not properly functioning."

"It was six in the evening." Percy reminded me harshly, sniffing.

"I told you, I was shit-faced. Believe me, I drank more then than I ever can or will ever again."

Piper stood up. "You don't deserve Percy. You're not worth his tears, his time, his devotion. You could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him." She took a step towards me. "Anything else you want to tell us?!"

I nodded curtly, my curls falling into my face. "Only that..."

My stomach lurched and I put a hand over my mouth. "I'm gonna be sick." I raced out of the room.

* * *

><p>Bending over a toilet retching isn't exactly what I wanted to do whilst visiting my ex.<p>

After that, I had decided to go home, having caused enough tears and tantrums to last a lifetime.

And besides, if I had to spend one more minute in there with Piper, I would've murdered her. Yeah, I'm okay with her listening in. But interrupting me and judging me even though we've only just met? Not okay.

Thinking about that traumatic experience, I decided to let out some stress and anger in a calm and sensible manner. Subtext: I hit the wall with my fists repeatedly, crying and screaming and sliding to the floor in anguish. Same difference.

Seeing Percy was definitely a bad idea. Whilst I got a boatload of guilt and lies off my chest, I skirted around the _real_ problem and left.

In my pocket, my phone buzzed yet again. Recently, Percy had been blowing up my cell with calls, texts, questions, just trying to get my attention. But it wasn't Percy.

_Unknown Number (1)_

_Them: It's Piper, Percy's friend.  
>Me: What do you want?!<br>Them: I've figured you out. I know what's going on.  
>Me: WTF?!<em>

The audacity! I threw open my door to take a walk and clear my head, but instead I found Piper standing outside the door, about to knock. How she knew where I lived - oh. She was close with Percy - there was no denying it. She probably bombarded him with questions until he told her my address and number. She was determined, I'd give her that. Unexpectedly, she didn't look angry, or disgusted, or even remotely hostile.

I motioned for her to come in, trying to mask the sick feeling that had permanently resided in me. She looked at me, her face thoughtful instead of judgmental.

"I felt kinda bad for snapping at you when I didn't really know the story. I've known Percy since forever - I was about six when I met him. When I heard you'd hurt him in that way, I was...well, mad." I nodded silently, not trusting myself to speak. I bit my tongue and waited for her to continue.

"But like I said, I've figured it out. You're pregnant, aren't you? Percy's kid."

I swallowed, blood rushing to my face. My throat closed up and I felt hot tears brimming in my eyes. Absent-mindedly, I placed a hand over my abdomen in a protective manner.

"It's not that easy," I choked. My voice broke half way through, into nothing but a high-pitched whisper/sob. Tears began rolling down my face. "I don't know _whose _it is. And frankly I don't want to have to tell either."

Piper bit her lip uncertainly, realizing what I'd gotten myself into. She didn't seem to be judging me as quickly anymore, but was more thoughtful.

"The thing is, Piper," I glanced at her when I said her name, "When I came back to Percy, after I realized what I'd done...I just thought, I wouldn't have to tell anyone about it. No one would know I'd slept with someone else. But that morning, after sleeping with Percy...it felt _wrong_. I felt _dirty_. And then of course there's the modelling agency, and they very rarely let pregnant models stay on..."

Why was I spilling this out to a complete stranger, who, on first analysis, I hated? The girl who was calling me a skank without even knowing the story? I wasn't too sure, but I guess sometimes girl talk is necessary. To my complete and utter astonishment, she put an arm around me and smiled somewhat reassuringly.

"We'll figure this out, okay? We'll find out who the dad is, talk to the agency, fix this. We can get DNA testing done. I can bribe your company if necessary - my dad's an actor, Tristan McLean. But you are gonna have to face both guys."

I traced a finger along my flat stomach (showing _no_ signs of human life in there) and hummed.

"Yeah. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Who's the father? Is it the rich CEO, or is it PERCY?! You don't know-oh-oh, you don't know who the dad is-is-is, yeah you don't know who the dad is!<strong>

**Did that just turn into a effing 1D song? I hate that song. **

**Anyways...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'm super excited, even though all I'm doing is renting Halloween movies because I'm lonely and have no one to trick or treat with. But I hope you get lots and lots and lots of sweets (or candy for you Americans) and have a great time and look SPOOPY! **

**Review please my fellow ghosts (wtf)!**

**Also, as of midnight tonight, my name is changing back to percyjacksonluvr180203 until December, when it becomes something Christmassy. OK, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: GUESS WHAT - AN UPDATE. YOU GOT YOUR WISH. *HUG***

**Just realised that I swapped tense. From now on, it'll be in first person, different POVs. OK.**

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

I did not want to perform that night.

I had just been told that my girlfriend cheated on me whilst drunk and that I "ruined her life" and now I have to sing on a stage, pretending I'm totally okay and everything is fine.

I was supposed to be practicing my songs and my cues, but of course I was sat in a plastic chair with my mind full of buzzing and swirling thoughts about Annabeth.

One part of my brain nagged _She cheated on you! Get her out of your life, she doesn't deserve you! Forget her!_

The other half whined _C'mon, it wasn't her fault, she was drunk! Give her a second chance, you still love her!_

I was more inclined to believe the second half, but no one else needed to know that right now.

All the time I was immersed in my thoughts, I didn't notice a voice calling my name, until it snapped me back into reality.

"PERCY JACKSON!" A female voice thundered. I looked up in surprise to see Silena, my fashion designer, inches from my face and clutching some clothes. She laced her manicured fingers against her chest and threw the outfit at me. "Twenty minutes to showtime. Get these on."

Her harshness surprised me, because usually she was always as sweet as sugar. Maybe it was because of the absence of a certain security guard, Beckendorf, but of course that isn't my business. _(Read - everyone knows about the secret affair and thinks it's cute but neither of them have officially told us.)_

Sighing, I got into the clothes and waited for my first cue. The fans were already screaming - gods, this was gonna be a long night.

"...PERCY JACKSON!" Loud cheers erupted from the crowd as the curtains parted, revealing me stood on the stage, grinning foolishly, and thankfully hiding Silena who was ranting about my shirt not being fully tucked in. I waved at some of the teenage girls, causing what was probably about a third of the audience to faint or giggle girlishly.

**(QUICK DISCLAIMER - the songs aren't mine)**

"You and me, we made a vow,  
>For better or for worse<br>I can't believe you let me down  
>But the proof's in the way it hurts<p>

For months on end I've had my doubts  
>Denying every tear<br>I wish this would be over now  
>But I know that I still need you here<p>

You say I'm crazy  
>'Cause you don't think I know what you've done<br>But when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one<p>

You've been so unavailable  
>Now sadly I know why<br>Your heart is unobtainable  
>Even though Lord knows you kept mine<p>

You say I'm crazy  
>'Cause you don't think I know what you've done<br>But when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one<p>

I have loved you for many years  
>Maybe I am just not enough<br>You've made me realize my deepest fear  
>By lying and tearing us up<p>

You say I'm crazy  
>'Cause you don't think I know what you've done<br>But when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one<p>

I know I'm not the only one  
>I know I'm not the only one<br>And I know...  
>I know I'm not the only one..."<p>

I blinked away the tears that were sure to come and took a big breath.

"Oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh

I hold my hands up high  
>And throw my glass into the sky.<br>But when the morning comes,  
>We'll never see the sun.<p>

And if the walls close in  
>Then let's just start it all again.<br>That's when the evening comes  
>Oh, yeah, the evening comes.<p>

Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh  
>No we're not going home tonight<br>Waiting up for the stars to shine  
>And we'll do it, and we'll do it, and we'll do it again.<p>

Wake up in the morning  
>With the sunlight in my eyes,<br>No, my head don't feel so bright,  
>What the hell happened last night?<br>Yeah, last night think we were dancing,  
>Singing all our favourite songs.<br>Think I might have kissed someone.  
>And if tomorrow never comes<br>We had last night.

Let's shut this party down,  
>And pull the building to the ground,<br>Yeah, girl let's live it up,  
>One night is all we got.<p>

Let's dance until we die,  
>Nobody's going home tonight,<br>This kiss could be our last,  
>Come on and raise your glass.<p>

We do it all again  
>So bring your friends and tell a friend to bring another friend (we had last night)<br>We do it all again  
>By the end of tonight<br>We can all be friends (we had last night)  
>We do it all again<br>So bring your friends and tell a friend to bring another friend (we had last night)  
>We do it all again<br>By the end of the night."_  
><em>

"You're like perfection, some kind of holiday  
>You got me thinking that we could run away<br>You want I'll take you there,  
>You tell me when and where,<br>Oh oh oh oh

But then I asked for your number,  
>Said you don't have a phone<br>It's getting late now,  
>I gotta let you know<p>

That everybody wants to take you home tonight  
>But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine<p>

Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
>Every time you move to the beat<br>It gets harder for me  
>And you know it, know it, know it<br>Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it  
>Every time you walk in the room<br>You got all eyes on you  
>And you know it, know it, know it<p>

You're coming close now, swear I can taste it,  
>You got me tongue tied, I can't escape it<br>I'm loving what you got,  
>But then you push me off,<br>Oh oh oh oh

And everybody wants to take you home tonight  
>But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine<p>

Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
>Every time you move to the beat<br>It gets harder for me  
>And you know it, know it, know it<br>Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it  
>Every time you walk in the room<br>You got all eyes on you  
>And you know it, know it, know it<p>

Every day it's the same, love and games that you play  
>Back and forth, round and round, kinda like it this way<p>

Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
>'Cause every time you move to the beat<br>It gets harder for me  
>And you know it, know it, know it<br>Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it  
>Every time you walk in the room<br>You got all eyes on you  
>And you know it, know it, know it, know it<p>

Don't stop (don't stop, stop what you're doing) doin' what you're doin'  
>('Cause you know that, you know that I like it)<br>Every time you move to the beat  
>It gets harder for me<br>And you know it, know it, know it  
>Don't stop, 'cause you know that I like it (you know that I like it)<br>Every time you walk in the room  
>You got all eyes on you<br>And you know it, know it, know it"

After what felt like 24879543253 more songs and applauses, I was finally allowed to leave the stage. Silena pushed me a little harder than necessary towards my dressing room and proceeded to slam the door.

"Cranky..." I muttered under my breath. Apparently not quietly enough. A loud thump came from the door, as if someone had thrown a 6" heeled stiletto at it (and believe me, I know exactly what a stiletto hitting a door sounds like) and a yell.

"I AM NOT CRANKY!" She yelled - crankily.

When I was done, I stepped out of the changing rooms, expecting Silena to yell at me for something else, but instead I was staring into a pair of unforgettable grey eyes.

"Uh, hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please my little friends.<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V  
><strong>

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Can u tell that I love the word cranky?**

**OK.**

**REVIEW!**

**I want reviews. REVIEW ME.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning to those who are sensitive - this chapter contains a lot of bad language, sexual names and mentions of sexually transmitted diseases. Proceed with caution and if you're underage, skip this chapter or skip that part.**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth POV<span>

What was I thinking?

Turning up at Percy's concert?

Was I drunk? High?

No, just stupid. From the moment my eyes met his I knew it would be almost impossible to drop a bomb on him.

"Uh, hi." I tried.

He didn't answer. I looked around desperately for some sort of comfort. His door, I noticed, had a dent in it made by a stiletto. I know all about stiletto dents in doors. I've made a few in my time, but we won't go too far into that. Percy just stared at me, his face emotionless.

I wanted to run.

"Uh...hello?" A two voices sounded from somewhere at the back of the room. Percy's face lit up upon hearing them, and he tore his eyes away from me, lessening the tension. He began to walk over to whoever they were, completely ignoring me.

I spun around. A two girls was stood there, both of them probably about thirteen or fourteen. One of them, the darker-haired one, was wearing a dress and holding two tickets and the other, a girl with lighter, shorter hair, clad in leggings, holding her arm. They both looked like they were repressing extreme excitement, but they were hunched up, looking a little awkward. I swallowed.

"Is this a bad time?" One of them piped up. Percy shook his head vigorously.

"Nah, nah. I know your name...Mila! That's it!"

The girl squealed. "You remembered!" she beamed. "Oh, by the way, this is Kacie." She pulled the lighter-haired girl forwards. She smiled awkwardly and nodded, and then stepped back.

"C-can I get a picture?" Kacie asked. She pulled out her phone upon Percy's approving grin and he stood behind the two, his arms around them and his huge grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Come on, you too, Annabeth." Percy said.

I raised my eyebrows. Me? No way. Why would I? I saw the confused looks on the girl's faces but to save them the awkwardness, I relented and joined in, though I made sure to stand as far away from Percy as I could.

Afterwards, she showed us the picture and then Percy began to chat with them, but all I could think about was that picture. It was the first picture we had taken since the breakup, even if it was only on some teenager's iPhone.

* * *

><p>Then, they were gone.<p>

And suddenly we were alone again.

The smile melted off Percy's face instantly as they exited, his eyes lost that sparkle and the bags underneath them seemed more prominent than ever. My heart ached at the sight of him.

"So." He said.

I cringed and began to turn towards the exit. "I-It doesn't matter. I can tell you another time, I should probably go-"

"NO!" Percy yelled, grabbing my wrist to stop me from moving and jolting me backwards.

"I've had _enough _of this, Annabeth. The lies, the hiding. You keep telling me we need to talk and then just _avoiding _me! I don't know if I've done anything to upset, or something wrong, but if I did, could you at least let me _know?!" _

A tear rolled down my cheek, a black mess of tear and mascara. I bit my lip and fiddled with my hair, not wanting to look at him.

"Look me in the eye."

I did. They were the colour of the sea, swirling green and blue orbs that sparkled when he was happy and always seemed to catch the light. They were playful, childish, but also serious and sensual. They brought back memories - late nights watching movies, soft kisses, baking cakes and some of the worse ones too - the first fight, the occasional argument. Not once did I waver looking into those still beautiful, but hard, sad eyes.

"It's hard, Percy. It's hard for me to say. I'm struggling." I said quietly.

His gaze softened. "It's okay, Annabeth. We all do stupid things. I'm not saying I forgive you, and I'm not saying we could patch this up. I just need closure..."

"I..."

The door slammed open, making me jump with shock. Footsteps pounded towards me, and the next thing I knew I was up against a wall, a muscled arm at my throat. It was a face I knew all too well.

The CEO. Marshall Winters.

**[skip here bc bad words]**

His suit was tailored to perfection as usual, but somehow his muscles were still visible beneath the expensive fabric. The many rings he wore pressed into the skin of my neck uncomfortably. He put his face close to mine and began to shout.

"You dirty whore! You fucking slutty bitch, we all fucking know. I bet you carry a fucking STD you slutty prostitute. Do you even know what you've done, you piece of shit?! You worthless hoe, you've ruined everything. Fucking slut."

I trembled under his tight grasp, tears rolling freely down my cheeks. He had lifted me off the ground, and was pressing into my neck even tighter. It was getting harder and harder to breath.

"Guards! GUARDS! SOMEONE GET THE FUCKING GUARDS, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Percy yelled, and ran towards Marshall. He tried to throw a punch, but with his free hand he struck Percy square in the nose, knocking him to the floor. I heard a sickening _crack _and I knew it was broken.

"I know that baby you're carrying is mine, you stupid bitch." He growled, jabbing a finger hard into my lower abdomen. I choked desperately and struggled.

Two large men ran and and pulled hard to get him off me. With him gone, I collapsed to the floor and gasped for air, curled up in a ball, tears streaming blindingly into my eyes.

After getting over the initial shock, Percy walked over to me, a hand covering his nose. He waited until I was okay and then spoke.

"You're pregnant?" He said thickly.

Shivering, I nodded.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaand there you go! Because I'm a worthless piece of shit I procrastinated so hard on this because I had writer's block, and that shit ain't a walk in the park. I had only written up to '"Uh, hi." I tried.' on the last save so u better like this because i wrote the majority today instead of doing my geography homework. logic.<strong>

**review if u wanna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update! I know what you're thinking - she's updated, even after so long with the last chapter? **

**I was _so unbelievably stuck_ on that last chapter I swear to god. Anyway, here is something crap. It's not as many words as I hoped; I feel like a failure.**

**BUT OH WELL IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER PLZ READ IT PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ**

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

Oh. Okay.

If I said I wasn't shocked, I'd be lying.

She was...pregnant?

Really?

It made sense, but...wow.

I kept a hand over my flooding nose and tried to crawl towards Annabeth, who was curled up in a ball on the floor, mascara running down her face. I placed a hand on her shoulder in some form of comfort and accidentally swallowed a mouthful of blood, which was disgusting. Silena walked out from the dressing room and dropped her bag in surprise.

"Fuck!" She yelled, staring at us. My nose throbbed as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Ambulance, Silena!" I yelled. "Fuck - call 911!"

That jolted her. She picked up her pink fake-diamante encrusted phone up and dialled frantically, making sure to specify it was a celebrity matter. Thank god she wasn't hysterical enough to forget that, or we'd have paparazzi knocking down our doors in days.

I lay next to Annabeth for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes. Two paramedics burst through the doors, one a large, chinese guy and the other a petite, dark-skinned girl. The girl ran over to me and helped me gently into a sitting position.

She smiled calmly. "Hi, I'm Hazel, your trainee paramedic. Can you tell me what happened here? You look pretty banged up."

I told her. I told her about how Marshall had stormed in in a huge rage, spitting curses and swearing. I told her how he'd gotten violent, smashed me across the face and abused Annabeth. Hazel was a good listener. She didn't judge or interrupt or comment, she just listened.

"Oh, I see." She pushed my head forwards. "Forwards," She said, "It'll help you to not swallow the blood."

I allowed her to help me to my feet and guide me towards the ambulance. I tried to enquire about Annabeth, but she silenced me with one look of her golden eyes.

"Ssh. She's gonna be okay, Frank's dealing with her. He's better at the emotions part of this because he's a big softie." She smiled fondly. "I'm okay at it too, I guess, but I'm better at the medical stuff. _Head forwards_." She told me again, pushing my slowly-straightening head back down. I laughed a little and Hazel beamed.

"Listen, Frank's coming over to you now, so I can deal with Annabeth. I'll see how she is. Don't you worry about your little girlfriend." She winked and headed to Annabeth.

I didn't have the heart to correct her, mainly because it still felt nice for people to think she was my girlfriend. I still loved her, even if I was having a hard time admitting it to myself. My head was telling me that I shouldn't love her, she cheated, she betrayed me; but my heart was shamelessly begging for me to forgive her, to give her a second chance.

"Uh, hey." I looked up briefly. It was Frank. He smiled sheepishly and sidled towards me.

"Your friend's okay." He said. "She's shaken up, understandably, but she'll be good soon."

I nodded. "Thanks man."

* * *

><p>The hospital was quiet, as I expected it to be. Not many celebs as a general rule needed to be there, so the place was almost empty. I sat over Annabeth's steel bed, watching her sleeping face. She was flawless. Yeah, she was a supermodel, but she was flawless. Her tranquil, restful face was something like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White combined, with a California beach blonde model twist. She was lucky enough to avoid blows to her unblemished face but her torso and upper arms were adorned with many purple and brown bruises. Looking at each one, a fiery rage churned in my stomach. First of all, <em>how dare he<em>.

As nurses and doctors bustled around us I wondered whether, wondered if it would be completely wrong to hold her hand. I knew the situation wasn't ideal but asleep, she looked so vulnerable, so childlike. She was beautiful when she slept. I remembered the first night we spent together.

_She was flushed and red in the face - as was I. She huffed to regain her breath as she lay underneath the sheets, her face glistening with sweat. Her body, I had discovered, was as flawless as her breath-taking face, as perfect as the photo-shopped bodies that appeared on magazine covers. She was smiling and she was unwrapped, she was Annabeth Chase revealed. She was no longer that snooty, high-and-mighty, uptight queen that I knew. She was divine._

_"I'm dating a supermodel," I gasped quietly, holding her warm body in my arms._

_"I'm dating a pop-star." She panted back._

_A moment passed. Then, at the exact same moment - _

_"Lucky bitch." We said simultaneously._

_We laughed, and fell asleep laughing._

_When I awoke, she was asleep, but still smiling._

_There was an angel in my arms, I was sure of it._

An angel was lying in that bed.

I wanted to hold her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhhh emotional shit goin on here guys. beware the feels<strong>

**and CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS!1 HELL TO THE MUTHAFUKIN YEAH!**

**THE IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE IS BELOW REMEMBER TO READ IT**

**I AM NOW ON FICTIONPRESS AS THE-GIRL-WHO-WRITES-STUFF (BUT NOT IN CAPITALS)**

**So, I'll leave this shitty chapter here. /flies away/**


	7. Chapter 7

**IK IK IK DONT KILL ME BC ITS CHRISTMAS EVE**

**The song credit goes to my boyf Ed Sheeran and so does the music video idea. (i practically hijacked Thinking Out Loud but its a percabeth song so idgaf)**

**Also be prepared for a long-ass trip down memory lane bc grumpybeth recounts a massive long thing here**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

I awoke to the pungent smell of disinfectant. All I could feel was pain. My eyes began to slowly flutter open, but I was immediately swamped with people.

"...Blood pressure, take her blood pressure..."

"Check her injuries..."

"...Run a scan..."

I closed my eyes again, sinking into the sheets and blocking out the bustling around me.

"_When your legs don't work like they used to before, and I can't sweep you off of your feet; Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love, will you eyes still smile with your cheeks."_

I felt my entire world shattering like shards of glass. Amid the loud scrambling I heard that voice, that one voice. Deep, husky, melodious. It sounded like stars twinkling in a dark sky. It felt hypnotic, unreal, like something magical.

That was the first song I'd heard Percy Jackson sing live, almost a year ago. I'd featured in the video, the first time I met him. The memory came rushing back to me.

_~oOo~_

_I was just one of many, many pretty girls stood in a line outside the office, all queuing up in the hope that Percy Jackson favoured them enough to let them be in his video. What chance did I stand against these? I had a one in almost 2000 chance. But then again, so did they._

_A while later, it was my turn. All we had to do was talk to him, maybe dance a little. He wanted someone pretty, someone who could dance and more importantly someone he could work with. I was shaking with nerves._

_"Annabeth Chase." The bouncer read out, snickering at the long name. I harrumphed and strode past him, swishing my hair, trying to act more confident than I was. The moment I got through the door, all nervousness left me immediately._

_I had expected something...different. Percy Jackson was just lounging casually on an armchair, a guitar in his lap. The room was cosily decorated as if it belonged in a fairytale cottage, not the set of a music production. He fluttered his fingers as an informal greeting and beckoned me to the chair opposite him. I sat down and he offered me a lopsided grin._

_"So, what's your name?" He asked, strumming a random note on the guitar._

_"Annabeth." I replied. "Annabeth Chase."_

_He nodded approvingly. "Nice! Unusual. I'm having trouble remembering all these names. Three thousand Emma's, two thousand Olivia's, a thousand Charlotte's...at least yours is something different. Something memorable."_

_I frowned, but let it pass._

_"Okay, Annabeth." Percy Jackson said. "Tell me about you. Like are you in acting school? Stage school? Do you have a job?"_

_I cleared my throat. "I'm a model. I've featured in several makeup and clothes endorsing commercials, I've been the face of the billboard in New York five times and I have been on the cover of Vogue twice."_

_"So, you're totally comfortable with people watching you, huh?"_

_Duh. I nodded._

_"Dancing. Can you dance? Like I'm thinking a ballroom dancing type thing, really classy, but with some fancier moves in it."_

_I scoffed. "Yeah, I can dance. Trained at an academy for a long time before transferring to a modelling agency."_

_"Anything you didn't do?!" He asked, half sarcastic, half impressed._

_"I got a master's degree in architecture and recieved all As throughout high school and college." I smirked._

_"I like you. You're a nerd." He scribbled my on a piece of paper next to him. "What was your surname?"_

_"Chase." I reminded him._

_"Modelling agency number?" I rattled off the digits._

_"Well Miss Chase, this concludes our little chat. I'm gonna hang onto this number. Might need to _chase_ you back here!"_

_I groaned and left._

_Funnily enough, I got the call. Percy Jackson wanted me in his video._

* * *

><p>"Percy?" I croaked.<p>

He stopped singing but continued strumming the song. I looked down at Percy's other hand, which was grasping mine.

"Wha - "

He pressed a finger to his lips. "Ssh. It's alright. I got scared, and holding your hand made me feel better."

I felt a lump form in my throat. I swallowed hard and fought it back, determined not to cry. Not now. Before I could speak again, a nurse briskly walked over, took my blood pressure and began to consult the other medical professionals in the room. I tried to sit up and winced a little.

"The baby?" I asked quietly. Percy squeezed my fingers tight and moved closer to the bed.

"They didn't say anything. I think everything's okay." He murmured. "You're extremely lucky, you know that?"

"I'm a fool." I whispered.

There was a pregnant pause.

"What _are _we?" I mumbled. "We're not a couple, we're not fully broken up - what are we?"

Percy strummed a note. "I don't know, Annabeth, I honestly don't know. But we're definitely still something, no matter what."

The white walls around me seemed like they were listening to our secrets, intruding in on our privacy.

"Percy," I said, "I hope you're the father..."

"Ditto."

"...but even if you're not, I want you to be the dad."

His eyes shone with unshed tears. He didn't need to say anything.

For one, heavenly moment, everything was peaceful -

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The shrill voice of an older woman rang out.

I didn't need anyone to tell me it was Mrs Marshall Waters, and that I was in massive, massive trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadah! I updated just for you! Merry Christmas everyone, and I hope you have a lovely day! If you read this after Christmas, tell me what you got. If you read it before, tell me what you want.<strong>

**Sorry for the feels and the sudden interruption!**

**Again, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**To calm the sad feels and overwhelm you with the happy feels:**

**- Imagine Percy placing mistletoe everywhere when he's with Annabeth so he has an excuse to kiss her  
>- Percy buying mATCHING CHRISTMAS JUMPERS FOR HIM AND ANNABETH<br>- Them going to Christmas Dinner at Sally and Paul's  
>- Annabeth's dad and brothers crashing the fun to see their daughter<br>- Happy families**

**OKAY, A FINAL MERRY CHRISTMAS! HO HO HO! (THATS WHAT HE SAID)**

**OKAY IM GOING NOW! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GOODNIGHT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**k I'm back**

**Also more memories in this chapter aha**

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

The woman who walked in was rich, and I could tell immediately.

Her hair was straight, smooth, and dark. She was wearing an expensive-looking blue suit and pencil skirt, and her jewellery was probably worth more than my entire career. She had a look of superiority on her face, like she thought she was better than anyone else. I instantly hated her.

She stormed up to Annabeth, her heels clicking against the ground. Annabeth pulled herself into a sitting position and raised her eyebrows, an unimpressed expression on her tired face.

"So that's where all the money went." She deadpanned.

Mrs Winters looked livid. "So you're the skank who slept with my husband."

"I can see where all his money went."

"Jealous that _I _don't need to show off my body to get rich?"

"Jealous that _I _don't need a rich husband to get money?"

The two women stared at each other, their eyes narrowed, both angry and unimpressed at the other. I watched them, not sure what to say.

"You _slept_ with my _husband_." She emphasized. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Something stirred inside me, a hot feeling inside my chest. "Maybe you should focus on your cheating husband rather than the unfortunate girl who happened to be on his drunken to-do list." I told her.

Annabeth began a slow clap. Mrs Winters looked at me, struck dumb. It seemed like she had a lot to say, but the words had gotten lost on the way to her mouth. She just stared, open-mouthed.

Invigorated by my comment, Annabeth sat up straighter. "On August 26th, did your husband return home with a hangover?" She asked. It was innocent enough, but I could see something in her eyes.

"No!" Mrs Winters protested immediately. Annabeth's face spread into a grin.

"That's the point. On the night it happened, I was extremely drunk. Your husband was completely sober. Oh, and by the way," She lifted the bed sheets up and revealed the large bruise on her leg. "He did this to me. Hon, I ain't trying to steal your man. He isn't worth it."

This time, Mrs Winters opened her mouth and then closed it, shocked into silence. After deliberating, she turned on her heel and flounced out of the room. Once she'd gone, Annabeth's confident façade crumbled. She slumped down as if she had been defeated, and let her head rest on her shoulders. She sighed.

I stayed silent.

Her doleful grey eyes looked into mine. She fiddled with her fingers and coughed, breaking the silence.

"For what's it's worth," She blurted out, her voice quiet, "I...I hope it's yours."

My chest tightened. "Yeah." I whispered back. "Yeah, I hope so too."

* * *

><p>Later that night, I couldn't focus at all, and Hedge was <em>really <em>appreciating it.

"...STAR PERFORMER...NUMBER ONE ALBUM...GOT TO WORK HARDER..."

I zoned out for most of it, ignoring the five-foot-zero guy's complaining as much as I could, but he was pretty loud for such a short guy. It was strange, almost comical, staring down at someone who is a foot and two inches smaller than you, and trying to look ashamed for not paying attention to him. I felt like an awkward teenager.

Then again, that's how it all began.

_Fifteen years old. He was in desperate need of a haircut. His face was ravaged by acne and his skin was greasy. He was unpopular and quiet at school. He was dyslexic, or as everyone else called him, "dumb." As if the image in the mirror wasn't enough to make him feel bad, his abusive stepfather, Gabe, abused him day in, day out. He was sick to death with life. __But something out there, some otherworldly good force also known as his mom, stayed strong for him. She smiled at him everyday and encouraged him.  
><em>_On December 16th, he posted his first YouTube video. It was him, sat in his room, his stupidly long, messy hair failing to hide his acne-scarred face, his hands clutching a guitar. His pubescent voice squeaked a little every now and then, but he knew music was the only thing he was good at. The video was bad quality with the cheap camera but it recieved good responses. Some of his other musically inclined friends (i.e, Jason and Piper) joined him, forming a small band - Teen Rebels. They were good. People liked them.  
><em>_Then it started getting serious. More and more people wanted them to sing. One young girl, a sixteen year old French girl named Lara, asked them if they could come to Marseille to play at her birthday, and she sent euros with the request too. Excited, they went and played and people began to notice them. A small recording company based in New York noticed them and offered them a deal. By April the following year, they released their first album, which was called Flames. Despite the completely unheard-of new group, the album flew off the shelves and was played on nearly every radio station. Soon there were gigs, concerts, shows. It all seemed unreal.  
><em>_Seven years on, a new recording company spied the potential in Percy as a solo act and, on good terms and with much encouragement, he took the deal. His life had been pretty stellar, and he was sure it couldn't get any better.  
><em>_As usual, he was wrong. Models auditioned to be in his music video, and there were so many of them that his head spun. Becky, Mandy, Georgia, Lucy, Becky, Serena, Fiona, Mandy...the names swirled uselessly around his head, face after painted face smiling lipsticky grins in the hope of being picked. But there was one girl he remembered. Annabeth. Even her name was memorable enough, but she was different. Confident, laid-back, breath-takingly beautiful. His adviser, Nico, suggested somebody who was best for the position, yet for two days all he could think of was her. He hired her.  
><em>_It was cliché and stupid, but he fell hard in love with her. She was regal, high-and-mighty and stuck-up - the kind of girl who would've trodden on him during highschool. He was so in love. The romance was a long, happy year. That was it up until now._

"PERCY JACKSON ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?! I WILL LITERALLY SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR LAZY A -"

"Shut up, Coach. I'm busy."

"YOU'RE BUSY?! YOU'RE _BUSY?!_ KID, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW BUSY."

"Hm, that's cool."

"Kid, are you even _listening?!_"

"I'm twenty three."

Hedge gave up and left, mumbling something about _lovesick idiot_ and _why does my son like this guy._

Thinking about it, Hedge was right. He needed to focus. Just as I sat down with a pen and paper, someone knocked on the door.

Seconds later, Annabeth walked in.

"You weren't supposed to be discharged until Monday." I said, without looking up.

"Gee, nice to see you too," Annabeth muttered sarcastically. "I'm fine, they let me out early."

I gave her a disbelieving look. "Is that so."

She winced as she sat down and grinned guiltily. "Okay. I snuck out. But I'm fine."

I laughed at her and put the paper back on the table. She hugged me hard. I picked her up and squeezed her.

"Look," She said, all businesslike. "I got some good news, and some bad news."

"The good news first." I replied.

She flicked back her golden hair. "Okay. Tomorrow, I'm having a scan and DNA test, and I want you to come."

"And?" I prompted, smiling.

She hesitated. "Uh. Marshall has to come too."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN<strong>

**Another unnaturally long chapter. DAMN U ENGLISH TEACHER!**

**It hurts to type, I did circuit training in PE, which is 18 different exercises, each one for 50 seconds without stopping, twice in a row. IM HURTING ALL OVER**

**I THINK IM DEAD**

**OW OW OW**

**MY ARMS AND LEGS AND BUTT AND NECK AND BACK HURT LIKE FUCK**

**HELP**

**Y'all better appreciate this because my already-dead from exercise arm kills now.**

**Reviews? Can i have like 10 cmon.**

**kk, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**There's quite a funny sexual reference bit relating to Thalia and Luke that made me laugh to type. I'm immature**

**its kinda short oops**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

I couldn't stop staring at Percy.

We were in the waiting room, the dull, bleak grey walls surrounding us. Marshall wasn't here, so I was trying to enjoy the time before he'd arrive, but it was hard whilst in a room from of coughing elderly women. Again, at least I had something to look at.

His eyes looked as if they were sparkling, but they were slightly hidden by his tousled black hair. His face was resting on his hand, a brooding look on his face. I could see his chiseled jaw moving slightly as he turned his head. I'd never seen him so serious before. I wanted him to make some witty joke about the waiting room, to squeeze my hand, to make me laugh; anything but the agonizing silence.

I forced myself to look away from him and pulled out my phone. Luckily, I had a message to distract myself with - from the one and only, Thalia Grace.

Thalia was an ex-model from the agency I worked at. She kinda took me under her wing when I first joined as a child model at the tender young age of 7, and she was my best friend for years all the way up to now. Sadly, she got fired a month ago. She never told anyone why, except me of course (an incident involving her, lingerie, a male model and CCTV cameras, but you didn't hear it from me.) She went on to film an action movie, following in the footsteps of her classic rom-com actress mother, Beryl. We'd stayed in contact for a long time, texting constantly, but it was a surprise to see her at the Jackson family gathering (seriously? A famous family? _Cousins_?! She could've told me.)

**Thalia: Everything okay?  
><strong>**Me: If old ladies and silence is okay, then yes.  
><strong>**Thalia: Haha. Sucks for you.  
><strong>**Me: :(**

The small exchange was enough to keep me occupied until Marshall walked in. I tensed, feeling the bruises around my neck and my thigh, but he merely sat down and joined the silence with little fuss. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I had an ominous feeling that it wouldn't last long.**  
><strong>

"Annabeth Chase." A nurse called out. I stood up and walked over, Percy and Marshall in tow. I told them both I was neutral on who was the father, but my fingers were crossed behind me.

* * *

><p>The nurse, Gwen, was friendly enough - a short, squat, chestnut-haired women who looked to be around her mid-fifties. She had a warm, motherly smile and greeted the three of us with an affectionate hug. We sat down whilst she shuffled with some papers and chatted away to us.<p>

"So you're Annabeth," She said. "Lovely name, that. Very distinctive."

I smiled and shifted awkwardly. She nodded at Percy.

"Yes, I know who you are. My granddaughter has your all your albums."

He laughed a genuine laugh, his beautiful voice like music to my ears. "Well, tell her she has good taste." He winked. Gwen chuckled.

"I'm Marshall." Came the gravelly voice from next to me.

Silence, then a small cough and she took my hand and explained to me what was going to happen. I nodded a lot and tried to act confident, but my facade was crumbling.

* * *

><p>Back in the waiting room, my heart palpitated faster and faster as the clock ticked on. I couldn't bear it. I wanted to hold Percy's hand. I wanted to punch Marshall in his snobby face. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Anxiety tore at my insides like a hungry beast, and I prayed and prayed in silence, hoping it wasn't Marshall's. If it was, he would inevitably tell Mrs Winters. She would tell the media. The media would trip her of her job, her fans and her friends once and for all, leaving her in the dark as some forgotten old trash. If it was Percy's, she'd probably get a lot of shit from his 12-year-old fans, but things would be easier. They could get back together, and -<p>

Ugh. If only she hadn't ruined everything by yelling at him.

She was stupid. It was unbelievable and unthinkable that if she'd only went home a little earlier, she wouldn't be in this situation at all.

"Ms Chase?"

I swallowed, a fist squeezing my stomach tightly. I slowly stood up and followed the woman out of the room, where she faced me.

"We've recieved your results." She said matter-of-factly.

I nodded.

"Your baby's father is..."

Deep breaths, Annabeth. Deep breaths.

"Marshall's."

My stomach dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me omg omg omg omg omg omg i swear things will get better i just love torturing my characters and readers<strong>

**im a piece of shit**

**happy easter**

**bye**


End file.
